Rubies And Diamonds
by CyborgRockStar
Summary: oneshot. KaiTala. Tala feels the world doesn't want or need him, but Kai feels differently. Thanks for reviewing!


Hey people! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

**Rubies And Diamonds**

I feel the cool metal of the gun as I hold it to my temple, my heart pounding loudly.

My index finger is on the trigger, ready to pull it.

I exhale deeply, my breath coming out shaky.

I notice my body is trembling slightly, my finger trembling on the trigger.

I close my icy eyes, my world turning black as I see you, your two-toned hair, your slender and strong body, your eyes that are the color of the blood that will discharge from me when I let my finger do its work.

I drown in my thoughts of you, everything disappearing around me, I can fell nor see anything material… all I see is you.

But I remember that I am not fit for you, that I am not needed in this world, that you and everyone else would be better without me.

I bring myself back to reality, my eyelids slowly opening, and I feel the gun in my hand and my trembling body with the bottom of my quivering hand covered in nervous sweat.

Everything is silent, and I know I'm about to break it with the echoing bang of a gunshot.

My eyes slip closed again.

I feel my finger starting to pull back the trigger.

_bang_

I hear a noise but I ignore it, focusing on what is about to happen.

"Tala!"

I react instantly to this new sound, the sound of a voice…your voice.

My eyes snap open, and I blink against the dim light once involuntarily, but I don't take notice to that; I see you.

You are staring at me with your crimson eyes, mouth slightly open, chest moving with some labor, but I don't pay attention to that because I can see something through your shock…worry.

Worry for me, perhaps?

But no, then I remember, everyone would be better off without me.

I want to continue what I've started, but I can't because I'm lost…

Lost in your eyes…

Lost in your features…

And I'm searching…

Searching for the emotions inside of you that mirror in your eyes…

The emotion of your worry…

And I feel a spark of hope in my lonely heart…that maybe…

You Are Worried About Me.

You say my name again, and I feel myself pulling out of my state of silent admiration of you.

I remember what I was doing and I intend to continue.

"Tala…what are you doing? You can't, Tala. Don't…kill yourself."

Quietly, you say this to me and I wonder why.

"I…love you."

I stare, my icy blue eyes widening slightly in shock.

Love…me?

Our eyes lock…crimson and blue, fire and ice, rubies and diamonds.

"Put the gun down, Tala. Please."

Even though you have just given me a piece of your heart full of the emotions you don't show, you still remain calm, keeping your usual stoic attitude.

I swallow hard, keeping my eyes on you, my gun in my hand up to my head.

You slowly advance towards me and I watch you.

When you reach me, you lift your hand, reach for the gun.

I keep my eyes steady in yours and I watch everything playing out in slow motion.

You place your hand on top of the gun, wrapping your fingers around it.

You use your other hand to gently pry my pale fingers from my sweaty clasp on the firearm.

My fingers are held in your firm yet tender grip as you gently pull my arm down and allow it to fall at my side, all while your burgundy eyes keep their grip in my frosty azure ones.

You hold the gun tightly, bringing it toward you, letting the hand grasping it fall to your side.

We stare for a while, and I feel some drops of confidence in the deep ocean of my heart; some confidence that tells me maybe you do care, you do feel this love you have claimed is inside of you.

I hear the gun hit the floor, the noise trailing along in an echo that resounds throughout the silent room.

You move closer to me.

Our eyes are locked…

Crimson and Blue,

Fire and Ice,

Rubies and Diamonds.

You stop a few inches in front of me, and I can feel your steady, warm breath in contrast to the cold that usually radiates from your soul. But now I know you don't mean it all, you have caring inside of you….

You even have a special caring for…me.

You raise your hand slowly again, but this time it reaches behind my head.

I feel you fondle my red hair, our eye contact still not broken.

You reach your other hand around me, placing it against my back, drawing me closer to you.

I stare into your gemstones of eyes… I look into your rubies with my diamonds. But this time, I don't get lost, things don't fall into numbness…

You are the only thing I feel, the only thing I see, but this time I am completely focused on the here and now, not lost in my fantasizing, not searching for emotions… I don't have to; they are displayed with intensity in your beautiful orbs. Summed up, I see:

**Love**.

I lift my hands up; one rests on your back, the other fingers your hair.

Our eye contact is broken for…

You close your eyes…lean in…

And I do the same…

I feel your soft lips gently pressing against mine.

Our eye lock is replaced with one of our lips.

Happiness floods over me in a wondrous deluge, and all I feel is your lips against mine, your bangs tickling my forehead…. I forget all of the negative things that had been in my mind, constricting all of the positive feelings in my heart with heavy chains, holding them back like a dam…but I feel the chains slip away into nothingness…and I feel the inundation of joy and peace that is released from the ocean of my soul.

I don't know how long we remain like this, but eventually we open our eyes, pulling away…we have eye contact once again.

And then, you give me a gift. A rare gift you give to those close to you, those you love:

a smile.

It's small, but meaningful and true.

I give you my own small, meaningful, true smile, and I feel a tear trickle down my cheek, and I know it's a drop of the flood of happiness inside of me.

You let go of me, I let go of you, and then you take my hands in yours.

We remain, smiling, silent, my hands in yours, our eyes in each others'…

Crimson and Blue,

Fire and Ice,

Rubies and Diamonds.

**End**

Please review! Flames, constructive criticism, and all else is welcome.

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


End file.
